Plane of Desire
by ZelgadisGW
Summary: Wanting to relax after becoming the Kalos Queen, Serena is on her flight to Kanto for an meeting with her long-time crush. The flight promises to be a long one, letting the girl's thoughts wander around Ash Ketchum... Find out what kind of thoughs she has. [Amourshipping, contains sexual content and lemons].
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there. Before we start, some author notes. I had a idea for this story for some time and it started as a short and slightly more, well... tame one shot. But obviously, it escalated from that. It ended up long enough for me to be forcibly seperate it into two chapters, and both are ready. I'll upload the part two in a few days or so.  
_

 _Anyway I present to you my second lemon story as well as my second AmourShipping story. Hope you will enjoy._

 _Yours lazy  
ZelgadisGW_

* * *

 **Plane of Desire**

Aboard of the dragonite-096 plane, in a seat Serena had yawned. Not only she felt tired after a recent events, but also traveling via plane was far from her favorite method of transportation.

What happened recently? Well, Serena was Pokemon performer and one of her two goals consisted of earning the title of Kalos Queen by taking part in showcases and defeating the competition, including the current holder of the title. And just few days ago, she managed to reach her goal. Serena was the current Kalos Queen. That made her obviously happy, especially due to the effort it took, both on her part and her Pokemon's, but understandably she felt tired after a recent competition. Not only because of competition itself, but also because what came after. Interviews, invitations to parties, appearances on TV. That part was exhausting as well, so Serena took her first opportunity to take a leave. And so, she took a plane and flew.

What was her destination? The Kanto region, where recently Pokemon League took place, and where a new Champion rose. Meeting this Champion was Serena's other aim. After all, few years ago she made it clear to the man in question: Ash Ketchum was her goal.

The girl smiled at the though. It was so long since last time she meet him... She saw the pokemon league on TV, she saw him triumphing and reaching his own goal. She saw him receiving a well-deserved trophy. He looked so satisfied, so happy, and oh naturally, so handsome... Looking at him then, Serena could easily tell why no other man managed to sway her heart without even as much as trying... But he did. Years ago. Without even being aware of it...

The best part is, she managed to arrange a meeting with him in Celadon City for a while and then travel around Kanto for some time together. Probably starting with visiting his hometown. Serena nodded her head in determination – she will use that time well and try to win his heart. She waited long enough, worked hard to be a better person and to become much more charming woman. And Ash is not freaking ten anymore, there is no way he'll be as oblivious as he used to be!

She took few deep breaths to calm her hastily beating heart, before turning her head towards the window, appreciating the sight. She then yawned once more. She still had to wait a lot until the plane will reach it's destination...

* * *

Finally she arrived in Kanto and was free to leave the bloody plane. She walked down the stairs to the airport, already thinking of her next step, that being meeting with Ash. As she recalled, they were supposed to meet by...

"Hey! Serena!" the girl in question heard a familiar voice and her attention suddenly snapped. She looked in surprise, and sure enough, Ash Ketchum was already waiting for her.

"Oh, hi!" she greeted him with a smile, walking down from the last step. "Long time no see!" she said approaching him, slight flush already on her face.

"Sure it is!" he said, approaching her and giving her a hug. That surprised the girl, but she hugged him back. It was, after all, a friendly type of hug. For now, that is, since Serena was hell-bent of changing the nature of their hugging. They backed down.

"Congratulations!" they said at the same time, before looking at each other awkwardly and then laughed in similarly awkward manner. Serena was the first to continue.

"I was watching the finals. You really gave it your best shot and never give up! You and Pikachu!" she said with enthusiasm, before realizing something. "Wait... where is Pikachu?" she questioned, not seeing electric mouse nearby...

"Ah, that..." Ash scratched the back of his head. "You see, he used up too much electricity during that match and is currently in Pallet Town at Oak's place. It needs a lot of time to rest for additional day or two," he explained and Serena nodded. That made sense, considering what she saw on TV. "Anyways, thank you and congratulations for you too!" he continued with a smile. "You did became the Kalos Queen after all!"

"Ah, thank you. I did my best!" she replied with a flush. She followed his example, after all.

"No wonder you did it. That performance was amazing, and you looked really cute in that dress!" he complimented her, making her blush and avert her gaze.

"T- thank you" she said, at this point she wouldn't be surprised for Miette to appear and start teasing her. That line of thought was swiftly forgotten when Ash extended his hand.

"Here, I'll help you with your suitcase," he offered and she smiled in return, handing it to him. He was still the kind person as he ever remembered him to be.

"So..." Serena took up. "Show me when we will be staying today, Champion!"

* * *

And so, the Champion did just that. It didn't take them too long to reach the place – as it turned out, named Snorlax's Hostel. Apparently, Ash choose a place that included a restaurant as well.

"That's just like you, Ash." Serena stated the obvious, as the boy scratched the back of his head.

"Hahah...Guess so..." he said nervously "Anyways...-" he was interrupted by the sudden grumbling, he looked in the direction of the sound. "Great, I hear you wouldn't mind eating something!"

"Ah, yes..." the Kalos Queen blushed slightly.

"We should order something! Let's have dinner!" he exclaimed and swiftly went out to check out the menu. Serena sighed, looking at him fondly. He's still Ash Ketchum, after all.

Not that she minded. Even though she did some catching up with him on their way here, the dinner was yet another occasion to have a nice chat. The setting was also very inviting. So they talked, but one topic was definitely left unspoken: about the manner in which Serena bid him goodbye those years ago. On one hand, this made Serena wonder whether Ash even remembered her kiss, much less if he feels something special about it. On the other hand, the conversation was much less awkward than it could have been and thanks to that Serena felt really comfortable and relaxed by his side.

She will make her move soon...

After they finished and paid for their meals, they went to get the keys to their room. As turned out, the Pokemon trainer from the Pallet Town reserved a single room for two of them to stay in. It made Serena blush a little, but all in all it was good. She could deal with staying with him in the same room with two beds, that was not a big deal. Plus, she'll be spending even more time with him, so she didn't complain.

Soon after, they were standing right before the door to their room. Serena unlocked the door and entered inside, Ash followed her holding luggage. The Kalos Queen then stopped dead in her track and blinked once. Then twice. Then she heard the current Kanto Champion laying the suitcase and backpack on the floor. And then she finally spoke.

"There is... only one bed here," she stated the obvious, as she felt some blood was rushing to her cheeks and voiced what she was thinking. "This must be some mistake..." she said and nodded to herself. "Ash, we have to go back to the reception and...-" she suddenly heard a sound that made her heart stop for a brief moment. A sound of key being twisted in a keyhole. She turned around frantically just to see Ash hiding the metal object inside his pocket. Oh yes, she left it in the keyhole before... But why the hell would he…? "Ash?" she questioned him uncertainly.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" she said, as he was appraoching her "We have to let the staff know that...-" she was cut off when Ash touched her lips with his own. It took Serena a brief moment to actually register what just happened.

Ash Ketchum, her long-time crush, now all-grown up and the Champion of Kanto region, is kissing her!

The girl has accepted the kiss and started moving her own mouth over his, as she put her palms on his arms. Her eyelids closed as she yearned to experience the kiss to it's fullest, and visual stimuli were only getting in the way. Alas, despite the warmth, her sense of happiness and small Butterfrees flying in her stomach, nothing can last forever and their lips parted. They took a few breaths, looking at each other with a smile.

"Ash..." Serena started slowly, swiftly forming a plan how to phrase how she feels about him. Her plan was interrupted by his index finger pressed against her mouth.

"Shhh..." he whispered, before he kissed her again, this time wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. Serena's heart rate skyrocketed, she responded by throwing her arms around his neck and kissing back. She lost herself in her emotions and sensations, not willing to find her way out. She would rather stay in his arms forever.

That's something the old Serena would definitely do.

But current Serena wasn't love struck child anymore. She might have still been love struck, sure, but she grew older, more mature and assertive. The current Serena decided there were still matters left to address and regretfully pulled back, trying to calm her hastily beating heart.

"I love you, Serena..." Ash confessed before she could say anything, looking her straight in her eyes.

"A- Ash..." she answered, while she was sure her face invented new shade of red. "I... I have always... Loved you!" she confessed, not believing how difficult it was for her to say that out loud.

"I know," he cut her off once again with a smile. "I just noticed it very late. And I'm sorry for that... I'm grateful that you put up with this until now..." he added uncertainly and then he traded smiles with her. This lasted for a while, before the Kalos Queen remembered her assertive part again.

"Listen... we have an issue here, " she said firmly. "We have to get the room with two beds," she said and he raised his brow, to which she sighed. "Look Ash... I'm very happy for what just happened. I can scarcely believe it, but I'm really happy..." she continued, while looking him in his eyes. "But sharing a bed in that... stage of relationship is inappropriate!"

"And why would that be?" he questioned, smile still not leaving his face. Serena felt flabbergasted for a brief moment, but she persisted nonetheless.

"Because it's too early...! We're not in that stage!" she repeated. Nevermind that they kinda entered a relationship just few moments ago and that they haven't been on any official dates at all!

"If the current stage's a problem then we can just skip it and move to the next one!" he said, weaving off the issue as if was nothing and Serena's brain went blank for a second. Was he even aware what he was suggesting? She opened her mouth to answer and that let her guard down for a brief moment. Ash took advantage of that instant and attacked with his most effective tactics while using his most dangerous weapon. He kissed her once again and she tensed at his action. Before she could do anything about it, she felt his tongue invading inside of her mouth, and it was the nicest invasion she could ever imagine.

She let him know that by uttering embarrassing moan, which in itself was enough of an invitation for Ash to continue. He wrapped his hand around her waist, while the other merged into her hair, holding the back of her head. Ash continued his caress and Serena once again put her palms against his arms. The boy's hand move from her waist upwards towards her shirt and unbuttoned it's first button. This made Serena snap back to the reality. She resisted by putting more strength against his arms and it was enough to break the kiss.

"No!" she exclaimed loudly, as he looked at her in askance. "Stop! W- we cannot do that!" she was breathing heavily in panic as she backed up.

"Why? It is too early?" he questioned, furrowing his brows.

"Yes!" she barked back. "I'm not comfortable with it!"

"But I do really love you..." Ash said, looking her directly in the eyes. "You're really charming and sweet... And beautiful too!" he said to her in caring tone "You were always so supportive... and you waited so long for me..."

"Ash..." she said his name in affection, but then sighed. "I am... really flattered by that... But I do think it is still too early..." Serena finished, lowering her head to avoid his gaze. She might not feel ready to have sex with him right now, and rightfully so, but still she felt bad at disappointing him. Realizing she was looking at his shoes, she raised her gaze a little. And then she gasped, as she looked at the notable bulge in his pants.

"Oh, sorry..." Ash realized what she just saw. "I think I'm just too honest..." he admitted, his face red as he was scratching the back of his head, but made no effort to cover the point of interest.

The very awkward moment followed, with Serena flushing madly, looking at the side and trying to forget what she just saw. But it become apparent it wasn't working, as the mental image kept appearing in her head. Even though she already knew it, the realization has become stronger now – he really wanted her. He really wanted to lie on top of her, on the very bed behind her and make a love to her... or ride her... or just fuck her, whatever you call it! Her blush intensified even more, her heart beat like crazy and her mind wondering into the direction she was not expecting... She still had her inhibitions but she couldn't deny that the option to just go along with his wishes started to sound more tempting. She was curious… What does his dick look like when unleashed… how would it feel to hold it in her hand… How would his fingers feel on her clit?

"Serena."

His voice brought her back into the reality and she looked at him again.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"You stole my first kiss," he reminded her, stepping forward towards her. Serena didn't react to the shortened distance, feeling rooted in the spot. She didn't know what to expect next and she wasn't sure about her decision at that point anymore.

"Yes..." she admitted. Obviously, she did exactly that, back when she parted ways with him.

"I want a payback," he said to her in a lower voice than usual, he moved his lips close to her ear. "I want to steal your first too..." he whispered to her, making a shiver go through her body. She couldn't tell whether it was because of fear, excitement or something other. She was sure, that by that point, she started to get wet down there.

"B- but..." Serena said before Ash embraced her. And nothing more. No kiss. No attempt to undress her. Just holding her in place tightly, letting her head rest against his shoulder. This allowed Serena to calm down a bit and she was truly grateful for that... "But... You aren't supposed to just ask like that... You should invite a girl to a dinner first or something..." she said as her heart raced like crazy, plus she felt like she was melting already. She wasn't expecting Ash react with a weak laugh.

"I already did it today, ain't I?" he responded, his hand tracing her hair.

"Ash..."

"Yes?" the Champion of Kanto asked. He had to wait for a few moments for her to speak.

"I have a few questions," she said and he nodded in the response. The Kalos Queen took a deep breath, before asking her first question. "Let make this clear. You want to have s-sex with me."

"Yes," he confirmed.

"Why right there? Why right now?" she questioned him silently. He sighed before answering.

"Because there can be no other occasion..." he said and then elaborated. "I mean, tomorrow we are supposed to travel to Pallet Town, where doing it could be difficult. After which, for the remaining days, we'll have Pikachu by us. That will make it awkward… And if you went back to Kalos, there is no telling when you'll be back..." Serena nodded at the answer.

"Next..." she said once again. "Since when you started to… well… like me?" she asked embarrassed, hiding her face in his shoulder again.

"I can't be sure..." he admitted after taking a breath. "It's not like I could always do that, but I watched some of your more important performances… They were aired on TV, after all… I'm not sure when I noticed, but you were so beautiful and energetic, and so lively… happy too..." he explained, and the girl could feel her face getting even more red. "At some point I realized I like you… And then I remembered what you said to me… That I'm your goal."

"And you wanted to do it with me since then?" she asked once again, glad he couldn't see her face.

"Pretty much yes..."

"Did you tou...-"

"Yes, I did!" he nearly snapped back, because he knew what she intended to ask. The girl fidgeted nervously in his embrace.

"I… did too." Serena admitted weakly.

"Serena," Ash said once again, embarrassed. "I know I fucked up the order, but… I want you."

"I do have a request, Ash..." Serena said slowly in a small voice after a few moments. "Please, be gentle…" she begged, raising her head to look at his face. And then she gave him a smile. For all boldness he showed before, she noticed that he was still very nervous about it. "It's my first time..."

"I will..." he answered in a whisper. "It's my first time too…" he assured her, before locking her lips with his once again. The caress begun, as the girl uttered a low moan. Then she gasped, as she the bulge in his pants stroking against her thigh…

So this is it. She made her decision and resolved to go along with it, hoping she won't feel regretful as a result.

Ash took control of the situation, he subtly directed her towards the bed, as he made out with her and was tracing her body with his hands. Serena responded in something similar, and as trembling legs found themselves directly next to the bed, she started to touch his stomach under his shirt. She broke the kiss, looking him in the eyes and asking for permission, and he nodded. His t-shirt was soon after send flying, letting her to appreciate his chest and stomach muscles. She traced them, fascinated and he kissed her once again, pressing forward, resulting in Serena sitting on the bed.

Good thing, as her legs started to give up anyways.

He sat next to her and his hand wondered around the first button of her shirt for a while, before he unbuttoned it, this time without any interruption. Serena looked away at he was progressing and soon enough her shirt was tossed aside, revealing the pair of breasts clad in a light pink bra. Ash placed the short kiss on her lips, then chin… then neck and then he got even lower. It was his time to mutely asking for permission and she nodded in embarrassment, before she unstrapped her bra, let if fall on the bed and using all of her self control to not cover herself.

"They're beautiful… You're beautiful, Serena..." he whispered in hoarse voice and the girl looked away, only for the boy to direct her chin towards him. Once again their lips joined, and this time they wasted not time before their tongues wrestled against each other's. The girl began to lost herself into the hot kiss, when Ash got even closer to her and cupped her breasts in his palm. Serena shivered – the touch was sudden, but far from unpleasant. In fact, it felt really nice, with his very warm palm massaging her breast… Soon after, the boy pulled away from the kiss, just to give Serena slight push, making her lie down on the bed.

When Ash's mouth joined his hands in caressing the girl's breasts, she was sure she stopped thinking completely. Instead, she begun the moaning, gasping and whimpering concert while she felt his tongue teasing her nipples, and his hands tracing and massaging her soft skin… Her voice turned him on even more and he doubled his efforts, while the Kalos Queen grabbed the sheets tightly.

Ash took a break in sucking, licking and touching her boobs, as he moved up to kiss her again and she wrapped her arms and legs around him in tight embrace.

So far, she felt no regrets.

And Ash become more impatient, as his dick was practically begging to be released from his pants. A display of clothing flying around joined the concert of gasps and moans, lasting until both participants were left in their underwear, sitting across of each other. It previously took Serena a lot of self-control to not cover herself from her beloved. Now, with a frantically beating heart, she realized her current situation was even more difficult. Not because she was left in her panties. Not even because of bulge in Ash's. No. At this point her panties were almost utterly soaked in her fluids and Ash could clearly see that. It was the most embarrassing thing that happened as of yet.

And they are about to do more embarrassing things still...

As for the Champion, he felt his dick twitching at the sight. A marvelous, amazing sight. Here before him was sitting a girl, no, now already a woman. A gorgeous, beautiful woman that has feelings for him since a long time ago. And she was ready for him, and for him alone…

"Y- You do it first, please..." she requested shyly, just as he predicted she would. Obviously, it would be better for her to him to undress first. He nodded, his heart beating like crazy, then he proceed with taking his boxers off. His cock popped out in relief at full display, much to Ash and Serena's embarrassment. The boy didn't cover himself, as Serena leaned forward on all fours, appreciating the view, her hand covering her mouth.

While it was the first penis she saw in real-life, she would have lied if she hasn't saw any before. Sometime earlier, Miette threw a hen party and invited some of the Performers and Pokemon coordinators she knew, including Serena. It was a good time, until someone suggested to watch a dirty movie and Miette practically forced Serena to stay. It was then when she saw an erect cock for the first time. It become worse, when Miette asked whether she imagines her and Ash like that…

Damn you, Miette! You did that for that sole reason!

However, comparing to the thing she saw in the damned video, Ash's dick looked more smooth and less veiny, which she found appealing. The girl really didn't have any experience in the regard, but she could bet his cock wasn't of an average size… She scanned every inch of the shaft with her eyes, then the balls, finding difficult to avert her gaze. She realized this is the time to satisfy her curiosity and so she reached with her hand, only to hesitate inches before her target.

"M- may I…?" she asked in dry voice, not even daring to look him directly in his eye.

"It's okay..." she heard him answering in equally nervous tone.

Serena nodded and after swallowing she wrapped her fingers around his dick. It felt strange, the layer of skin felt soft, but inside it was everything but soft. And it was so hot… After initial surprise, the Kalos Queen started moving her hand over the dick clumsily, making her hear Ash's heavy breathing. Then her second hand joined in massaging his cock… However, her movements were not that of an experienced whore one could see in porn, but rather of an explorer examining a foreign object.

Ash felt that she was giving him a massage, instead of handjob, but then again he couldn't complain. Either way, her touching his cock felt amazing… Meanwhile, one of Serena's palms withdrawn, and slowly traveled in the direction of her panties…

"Wait, Serena!" Ash said and the girl stopped in her tracks. She looked at his face, her complexion all red.

"Yes...?" she said slowly. She hasn't done anything wrong, hasn't she?

"Please, let _me_ touch you," he said. The girl nodded nervously, as she sat back. He observed her trembling hands taking a hold of a straps of her pink panties. Then she started hesitating, her gaze lowered down on a sheet. "I can do it, if it helps..." he offered. She raised and then shook her head. She'll do it herself, demonstrating that she has some confidence. She took a deep breath, then proceeded with stripping her moist underwear off, fully aware that the boy was watching her mesmerized.

She threw the panties aside when she was done and stayed in place for a while. Her gaze meet Ash's and she realized what he is expecting. Demonstrating a specific type of courage once again, she spread her legs wide, allowing him to see her most sacred spot. Ash stared between her legs noting that she looked even better down there than he imagined. With a sense of satisfaction, he noted she must have been taking good care of her pussy, just as she did for the rest of her body.

"Please, don't stare… It's embarrassing!" Serena said loudly, but made no effort to cover anything, her fists clenched the sheet tightly.

"Oh, sorry!" he apologized, trying but not utterly succeeding to focus on her face.

"Instead… please..." she begged weakly. Ash approached her slowly on all fours, and contrary to Serena's expectation, he have her a hug, instead jerking his hands in her pussy.

"Relax, Serena..." he whispered to her, and she thought he didn't really had to say it. Apparently, his embrace was always enough for her to feel calm and safe. It wasn't until her muscles relaxed that he proceeded next. With a slight pressure on her shoulders, he suggest her to lie down and she complied, her head hitting the pillow. His kiss swiftly followed, capturing her lips once again, when his hands slowly traveled down towards her wet folds.

The girl squealed at the contact as his fingers felt utterly different on her clit than her own. They were less delicate or smooth, but much warmer and daring. She uttered out a low moan.

"Is it good?" she heard him asking, but she found herself enable to give a coherent verbal answer, as his fingers were working her pussy over. Instead, she decided to let him know in other way. After all, her face and moans spoke volumes. And so he continued his ministrations, experimenting with various strokes and pressures, learning everything he needed to know from her and being only encouraged by her frantic moans and whimpers. He was so turned out, his dick almost felt like exploding.

And so, with a naught smile on his face, he has stopped the caress, leading to Serena gasping and then breathing heavily for several seconds. And he waited…

"Ash..." she finally started, her head raising slightly to meet his gaze "Please..." she begged, uttering just what he wanted her to say. The Champion of Kanto smiled with satisfaction and nodded his head, getting on top of her. They looked at each other in and Serena nodded slowly, bracing herself to what will come next. Both of them were really embarrassed, but both were strong enough to overcome that inhibiting feeling.

And they did overcome the embarrassment, joining together. Serena squealed at the sensation of his cock getting inside of her. The feeling was like no other. There was some pain, but it was lost as swiftly as it came, being lost in other, more intense sensations. She felt penetrated. She felt breached. She felt vulnerable. Thus, she hugged the man of her dreams tightly clinging for safety and affection.

Ash's entrance was as gentle as it could be, given how difficult it was for him to control himself. He started to move, as the girl beneath him wrapped her arms around him while moaning. She put her palms on his shoulders, as if she was trying to slow him down, but Ash found himself unable to comply. Instead, he locked their lips in a kiss, as he continued moving.

None of them knew a single step of this dance they were performing, but both were eager to learn. Ash Ketchum was never a good dancer, and he couldn't have been, given lack of practice. But his dedication, passion, willingness to learn and feelings for the woman under him were becoming a good substitute for the experience. As he was moving inside of her, he was touching her body, face, hair, placing kisses on her in full intent to make the act pleasant for her.

And as a result, the Kalos Queen found that in this particular dance, letting him lead was the right thing to do. Although she forget about pain earlier, by this point that feeling become nonexistent, just like feeling of insecurity. It was replaced by something better, something warmer and much more inviting. As she was gasping and moaning, she half-opened her eyes, looking at the boy's face. Panting and gasping, he looked at her and their gaze meet. Their joined their lips together, slightly muting the sound of Serena's moans.

The dance became fiercer and the boy pulled away from the kiss, leaving Serena moaning even louder and more frantically. Another powerful feeling started to build inside of the girl and she knew what it was.

"Ash…!" she screamed, wrapping her legs around him. "Please! Faster!" she begged in heat, and he complied, clinging to her and thrusting his hips fiercely, as she hid her face in his shoulder, being well aware that the final steps of the dance were only seconds from now...

Finally, she shut her eyelids, feeling closer and closer to climaxing and when she finally reached her fulfillment, she screamed his name in pleasure, letting not only him know she feels good, but also announcing to the entire region who her man is…

...

Her eyelids snapped open, realizing what just happened. She was sitting in her seat aboard dragonite-096 plane, that was flying towards Kanto region, where she was supposed to met up with Ash Ketchum. She looked around frantically, touched her red-hot cheeks, feeling slight wetness between her legs…

She just had an erotic dream while traveling via public service vehicle! This was so embarrassing! She looked around once more, but none of the passengers were looking at her right now… She really hoped she wasn't talking in her sleep… Serena berated herself mentally – it was obvious the whole thing was a dream! Come on, how could she miss the obvious sights?

First of all, she arranged a meeting with Ash in very particular place, so her meeting him immediately after leaving the plane was next to impossible. If anything, she would see him inside the actual airport building, and even that was not very likely. Second, while it wasn't impossible, it was highly improbable that he would leave Pikachu in Pallet Town. Third, it was years since last time she saw him, there was no telling how would he act towards her, so obviously the dream was kinda based on how she remembered him to act. Fourth, as unfortunate as it was, it was unlikely for him to fall for her without her doing anything about it herself. And finally, even if somehow they would end up with one bed, and even if he truly liked her, she couldn't imagine him really insisting to… have sex right there and now. And don't make her start on sex itself! In reality, her first time wouldn't be that pleasant (as the first time would likely hurt), and would be rather short… And she would consider it memorable due to emotions and closeness, rather than pleasure...

She cursed under her breath, but she had to admit. Aside from those points, her dream wasn't utterly improbable.

He still can arrive without his pikachu, he still can wait for her. They still can go to the hostel, eat a dinner and receive the room with one bed in it. What was improbable was Ash objecting to the idea of taking another room. And although unlikely, there is possibility he could find her cute. It was still not utterly impossible for him to like her, given that he's not ten anymore and she has quite confidence in her looks.

And as for the most… lewd moment in her dream, what was quite realistic was the awkwardness to it… and lack of experience from both participants. Yup, the entire thing, even in a dream, was nothing like the video she saw at the hen party…

And of course, Serena did care for herself down there…

She shook her head, trying to get her thoughts out of her head. Get a grip girl! You're on the public plane! She was slightly wet down there and it was really uncomfortable… She definitely should focus her mind on something else. Something else. Focus on something else… Focus!

Okay, they decided they would meet on the Scissor Street in Celadon City, right by one of the Pokemon beauty salons, Ash claimed it was connected to one of his friends… Also, she wondered if his dick really looked like she imagined in her dream…

Stop it Serena! Don't even think about it anymore! You don't need to feel more uncomfortable than you already are!

Okay… After their brief visit to Celadon City, they are to travel to his hometown… Pallet Town to be exact. After all, Serena did receive invitation, although it was long ago. But still, she'll meet Ash's mother… She wondered if it would be awkward… Would they be mistaken for couple? If so, how should Serena react? Or what if they become couple before then? If so, would it really be difficult to fuck in his house?

Serena, stop it! Stop thinking about Ash Ketchum in indecent situations! You're in public place here! The Kalos Queen touched her heated cheeks, shaking her head. She really, really should concentrate on something else! And if Ash Ketchum is going to occupy her mind for a while, she will be bloody sure to keep her thoughts decent! She looked at the window, imagining a scenario. A nice, sweet scenario…

* * *

 _Serena has entered home after a productive day. What did she do? She could be at job, doing a showcase or teaching future performers… No matter. What was important it was she was quite tired already and all she wished to was to forget about everything and just relax…_

 _She blinked, once she took of her boots. Was it what she though it was? A rose petal placed on the floor? Yes, apparently it was. She looked ahead, and sure enough, another petal was lying there. Her heart started beating faster as she took of her coat and revealed a red dress underneath. With a smile on her face, she followed the trail of petals._

 _Just as she has suspected, it lead her to the living room, where her man was already waiting for her, looking damn fine in his suit. It even seemed that for this occasion alone, he went so far_ _as to face his worst nemesis – a_ _comb. Ash Ketchum gave her a warm smile as she entered the room._

" _Welcome back, lady Ketchum," he greeted her with a grin. "Would you like to have a supper?" he asked her in theatrical but polite tone and Serena looked at the well-prepared dinner table, lit by the candle lights, with rose petals decorating the floor as well as the fancy tablecloth._

" _Well, of course, mr. Ketchum," she said a smile, and they had a dinner, but not before Ash turned the music on. It was Jazz, a rather fitting choice for the occasion. Then they had a meal, killing time with a nice chat and after they were done, Ash got up from his seat and extended a hand towards her._

" _May I have this dance?" he asked politely and Serena took his hand, playing along by faking her shyness. They they started their dance, her letting him lead this time. The steps weren't really complicated, and it was Serena who mainly did the twirling and moving around him, but she was proud, nonetheless. It took her some time to teach this stubborn man to dance properly… As the dance continued, the distance between two lovers closed…_

 _And as he pulled her closer she could feel it. His hardness stroking her thigh…_

NO! NO! NO! Stop thinking about that Serena! That's not how it was supposed to go! His boner is definitely off limits in that scenario! It was supposed to be more like this…

 _...As their distance shortened, Ash lean forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips and she accepted it with content. Their gaze meet and they trade smiles, before she let herself be led to the other room… Ash opened the door and they entered the bedroom. Serena embraced him, placing a kiss on his lips…_

Wait a moment! This is not going to go the way you think, Serena! Contain yourself, girl! You're going to just cuddle in the scenario, and nothing more!

… _She placed a kiss on his lips and he kissed back, caressing her mouth to the best of his ability. And yes, his hands weren't doing anything indecent! Just wrapping his arms around her waist, yes, that was it! Anyways, they were sitting on the bed now and yes, they were cuddling in a decent way of showing affection. Yes, that sounds good. She could easily relax in his embrace… He surely did a good job and he was looking so good in that suit… Maybe he earned a little bit of a reward..._

Serena slapped herself mentally. Reward? That's not going into decent direction at all! Okay, okay, okay it will be just…

… _making out on the red sheets on their bed, with Serena lying on top of him. She wanted to thank him for what he has done for her this evening, it was a wonderful gesture… In an instant, Ash took a hold of her and rolled her over, switching the position with her in the process. Now, being on top, he smiled and kissed her once again on her lips… Then on her forehead, then cheek… chin… then on her shoulder and collarbone…_

 _And she just noticed…. There were rose petals scattered around on the sheets, too… And then he spoke to her, and his words made her shiver…_

" _Now… I'm going to place kisses all over your body until you melt..." his gaze was definitely possessive..._

Damn it! Serena has tensed, looking around at other passengers and fortunately she has not received any particular attention from anyone at the goddamn plane… She decided to…

 _...Stop it. There was no other way around it, after all… if he was to fulfill that promise, she would need him to undress her first…_

No! That's not what she meant! She will stay in her clothes!

 _She declined his offer… after all, before anything she would need to get more excited… He should be the one to strip first…_

No! No! No!

 _Being the gentleman like he is, he complied with her wishes, getting rid of his clothes and taking his sweet time while at it. All in all, he was nearly completely exposed… His chest, stomach muscles… nicely shaped arms and legs… What was left on him was his tie, on his neck and also a boxers… the sight was exciting enough, even without the flaming erection hid behind the stretched fabric…_

Yes, yes yes…

 _Serena was now lying on her bed, clad only in the pair of red bra and fitting panties, waiting impatiently for his promised ministrations…_

She guessed she utterly lost to her dirty mind in there… Oh well…

 _Ash fully intended to keep his promise. He lied on top of her, placing hot and wet kisses all over her body, making the girl purr in pure content at his actions. Their hands were joined, their fingers intertwined. Occasionally he went back to kiss her lips once again to invade her mouth with his tongue… That was until he gently lied her on her stomach and he started to caress back of her neck with his lips, when his hands were massaging her back and shoulders…_

 _It was only matter of time when the placement of his kisses lowered and before he unstrapped her bra, letting him take care of skin right there while stroking her legs and touching her round, still not bared ass._

 _He suggested her to turn around and she complied with glee, showing him her gorgeous breasts directly. Before focusing on the twin mounds, however, Ash joined lips with her once again, only after which his hands went to caress the delicate skin under her breasts… She moaned into the kiss, when she felt him take a handful and tease her nipples with his thumb. Soon after, his lips and tongue joined the caress of her breasts and Serena's moans continued._

 _He went lower, marking the area of her stomach with his lips, while stroking her legs… It didn't take long for him to start placing kisses on her hips and thighs… and on shins…_

 _Apparently, Serena thought, he decided she has melted enough already and he took her panties off, revealing her pussy to him. She looked at him with demand in his eyes and it appeared he would comply… only for him to kiss, caress and massage areas around her clit, but not touching the main point of interest directly._

 _So, he wanted to tease her, wasn't that right? She doesn't mind, she thought, as she felt his hands groping her ass while he stroked her belly with his tongue… Serena moaned, watching his ministrations with anticipation… He constantly changed the place of his attacks, and with the amount of bare skin she had to offer, he had plenty of options… But during this process, Ash never went for her lips, apparently content to hear her moan frantically… And then it become even worse, when he started teasing her pussy with just his breath alone..._

 _She was so wrong. She wasn't melting before. She was melting now!_

" _Ash...! Please...!" she begged in heat, fidgeting with impatience._

" _If my Lady really wants to..." was his answer. Serena was about to reply but before she could do that, he resumed his attack, this time aiming at her most delicate spot. She squealed at the sudden touch, this is what she was waiting for! Ash started his assault with his finger entering her wet folds and moving inside her, his experienced fingers knowing exactly what angle to use to left her a shivering mess afterwards… His tongue joined the caress, while mainly focusing on sucking and licking her clitoris, sending pleasant shivers down her spine…_

 _Where his tongue and fingers changed place, Serena felt she will go mad from her pleasure… She grabbed his head and practically showed him down her pussy, demanding him to work even more. He didn't disappoint with his tongue moving inside her and his fingers focusing on on massaging her clit and labia…_

 _She came and her orgasm was powerful enough that she screamed out loudly, while still holding his head in place as he kept eating her out. When her fulfillment passed, she relaxed and let go of him, truly feeling like a wet, quivering mess… She was breathing heavily, when she heard the voice of her beloved._

" _It looks you had your fun, my Lady," he smiled to her, and she returned the smile. He went for a kiss and she readily accepted, half of his face being covered in her fluids was not a problem… "But it is not over, yet..." he said in low voice, while slowly pulling back. "Does my dear Kalos Queen want to ride her flaming rapidash?" he said with a naught smirk._

" _But of course!" she said, playing along. "Get the rapidash ready!" she ordered and Ash complied and swiftly got rid of his underwear, revealing his very eager dick on display. Serena licked her lips at the sight and then send him demanding gaze. The boy followed her mute order and laid on his back next to her. Serena briefly considered giving him a head, but she ultimately rejected the idea. It was unnecessary, she'll fuck the living shit out of him in a moments anyways…_

 _With that thought in mind, she got on the top of him, and directed herself above his rock-hard cock. She held it in place and teased them both with stroking the head of his dick against her drenched folds. Then she lowered herself on the meaty shaft, feeling her pussy being penetrated deeply. All of that while keeping the eye contact._

 _She was moaning as she started to move her hips on him, while Ash grabbed her butt. The Kalos Queen was gradually increasing the pace and before long the ride become very intense, with her moaning frantically in heat and supporting herself by placing her hands on his chest, while Ash used this occasion to grab and massage her bouncing boobs._

 _Serena pace has stabilized as she continued riding the large cock, but Ash was not utterly content with it. Panting heavily and hearing her loud moans, he demanded more. He started to move inside of her, and it was so abrupt, quick and strong that she squealed loudly, loosing her balance and falling into his chest. She would have keep screaming at the pure ferocity of his thrusts... But she couldn't have, because he swiftly shut her mouth, as he grabbed her hair and pulled her towards himself and locked her lips in a kiss. He could only hear her muffled moans, as his tongue was wrestling with hers._

 _Their lips parted and the ride was swiftly reaching its end, as even the most well-trainer Rapidash will eventually run out of the stamina. Ash moved his hips and thrust inside Serena's tight pussy using all his might, while hearing her frantic moans, as she laid her head on his shoulder._

 _Ash moaned loudly as he released his load inside of her and that took Serena over the edge, enabling her to reach her fulfillment as well. She let him, and possibly the neighbors too, know that with a loud scream as her body tensed up. When the feeling passed, she collapsed at him again and rested here, breathing heavily and shivering, while Ash was stroking her hair in content._

 _She really ended up becoming a wet, quivering mess…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello once again!_

 _As I said, I updated the story with second chapter. It is now officially complete. I would like to thanks everyone for reviewing the story thus far. Thanks for corrections (grammar nazi-san), suggestions (Hawkeye2006) and encouraging reviews, especially for xellos540 and Sir sleeps-a-lot. I hope you'll have a good read._

 _Yours lazy_  
 _ZelgadisGW_

* * *

That escalated quickly.

Serena once again looked around nervously, crossing her legs. She was sure that she got moister by now. Well, of curse she got. After all, her fantasy was really nice… She reckoned she should just clear her mind of any thoughts at this point, otherwise things will get even more awkward, however the Kalos Queen couldn't help but thinking about that particular scenario once again…

It was really sweet, nice and romantic. What girl wouldn't love to be surprised by their partners like that, after returning home pretty much winded…? I mean, there was trail of petals of roses leading her to the living room, where the classy supper with her beloved awaited her, while Jazz music played in the background. They danced afterwards, and Serena loved dancing. And then they had a very pleasant and loving sex, with rose petals scattered around them…

The sex in that particular scenario was very gentle and slow at first, focused mostly on him pleasing her with everything he could… It wasn't until the very last stage, when he started pounding her hard like there was no tomorrow, and Serena certainly didn't mind that… She was sure that even in real life, she would have enjoyed that greatly, as by that point she would be so aroused and in such a heat that pounding her harder would only feel better for her…

She fidgeted nervously, not sure whether was it because of her thoughts or because she was wet down there… The girl couldn't help but wonder, how would Ash be with her in real life? Would he be romantic and gentle? Maybe he would be very adventurous, wanting to fuck her in random places and during random occasions? What if he would be weird type, being aroused by her wearing pikachu's ears or fennekin's tail (she berated herself mentally for imagining how such tail would have worked)? Or maybe he would have like it rough, screwing her like she was his personal whore?

She didn't knew what was worse. The fact that she couldn't help but think about it, or the fact that she already thought of a scenario kinda similar to the last variant. It would be something like this…

* * *

 _It would bear some similarities to the previous scenario. It would still take place in their house, and they would still be together for some time now. In this fantasy, they would still head for the bedroom and Ash still would wear his suit. But that's where the similarities ended._

 _While he would be fully clothed, Serena's body would be nearly completely exposed with few exceptions. She still would be allowed to wear her stockings. Her hands would be placed in front of her body and wrists joined together in a bondage cuffs. Finally, the leather collar would be gracing her neck, with a leash attached to it, its end in Ketchum's firm grip of his hand. He would lead her to their bedroom, and she would be already wet down there, knowing what would happen soon…_

 _Let the scenario play out in her head…_

 _They entered their bedroom and Ash immediately directed himself towards the bed, Serena following him obediently. He sat down on it, still holding the end of her leash and looked into her eyes._

" _You know what to do," he said quietly, but with authority._

" _Yes, master," she said submissively and knelt in front of him, then focusing on her task. She moved her cuffed hands in the direction of his groin, then unzipped his pants. Ash smirked at her, seeing her poking around his underwear, until she succeeded and unleashed his semi-flaccid cock at full display. Fully intending to do well like a good personal whore would, she swiftly clenched her fingers around his shaft and begun to jerk it, as she used her tongue to graze its top. She closed her eyes, relishing in taste of his cock. He gazed down at her with satisfaction. It wasn't until her ministration made his dick grow and harden that he uttered his next order._

" _Open your mouth," he demanded and Serena complied, parting her lips and even pulling out her tongue to greet his cock. Ash however, took his time getting rid of his pants and underwear, making her stay in this position for some time. Finally, he used the leash to bring her closer and showed his prick in her mouth, much to her delight. She immediately began moving her head over the meaty shaft, sucking it and grazing it with her tongue, getting lost in the taste again… Then, she felt her hair getting grabbed roughly. "Keep looking at me," he said with a smirk and his private slut complied as their gaze met. "Good," he said as he started to direct her pace by moving her head up and down on his dick. He altered between fast and harsh pace to more slow and would-be gentle, but Serena knew better – he just liked variety and moments of slower pace enabled her to more thoroughly work on his shaft with her tongue. Eventually, he made her deepthroat his cock, listening to her gagging on it, before letting her off and enabling her to take few frantic breaths. He french kissed her before showing her head where it belonged once again and held her in place, then once again letting go of her for a brief moment._

 _And she loved all of it and her actions could easily serve as a proof of that. After all, her cuffed hands still enabled her to stroke her own pussy, even while being facefucked…_

 _He held her down on his throbbing cock once again and she fully knew what will happen next. And sure enough, with a loud and long groan, he released his seed inside her mouth, making sure he still plugged her face with his dick. She knew what she was supposed to do. Like any good cocksucker, she did her best to swallow all of his warm spunk, before he allowed her to take off his dick, leaving her breathing heavily. And she was smiling._

" _Clean it up," he ordered her, and she noticed some leftovers of his cum on his knob end and shaft. She nodded and with 'yes, master' she started to lick his cock clean with glee, still massaging her own clit and moaning as she did it."You're a good girl," he said, as her cleaning left him hard again. He pulled the leash towards himself, resulting in only few inches separating their faces. "Do you have any wishes?" he asked her with a smug smirk._

" _Please fuck me..." she said in heat while still working over her clit down there._

" _Say what?" her master responded harshly as he grabbed her hair._

" _Please fuck me, master!" she corrected herself swiftly. He let go of her hair and then stroked them few times, just like she was some good, obedient puppy._

" _That's better," he said with satisfaction. "Now, get up," the command was accompanied by him pulling her leash upwards._

 _Serena listened to his order and soon enough she got on the bed and ended up on all fours, her back bend in a bow. She was all ready to be screwed from behind and was shivering in anticipation. She couldn't wait until his dick enters her drenched pussy… And her master was right behind her, Serena could hear rustling of his clothes as he was undressing them… Then, while still having a firm hold on her leash, he groped her buttcheek and teased her between her legs, using only tips of his fingers… And now she could feel his shaft grazing her butt… that was before she felt the tip of his cock poking directly into her anus and before she managed to get alarmed, Ash started his entrance, making her squeal in panic._

" _Ahhh!" she yelled, feeling him entering her tight ass. "Poke puffs! Poke puffs!" she screamed, only to feel him giving her a spank. She squealed again._

" _What the hell you mean, poke puffs?!" Ash snarled, as he held her in place and by her hips, preventing her from escaping, while still continuing to move deeper into her asshole._

" _Sa… Safe word!" she said, looking back in panic. He couldn't have forgotten could he? Or…?_

" _You don't need a safe word!" he said, as he begin to move inside of her, making her groan. She felt like he's going to torn her ass apart!_

" _But… I need a lube!" Serena cried out, only to receive yet another smack on her round ass._

" _You don't need it! I trained you well enough!" he said with a toothy grin on his face while he kept moving inside of her. She was right, he choose to totally ignore her safe word they previously established! Ash grabbed her hair and showed her head in the pillow, she squealed once more. "Besides, you don't need to sit down during your showcases, so it's fine!" he kept fucking her tight ass, and Serena was gasping, yelping and moaning, glad that at least her current position gave her small, but very nice perk – she didn't have to support herself with her arms anymore, so she could touch herself while Ash continued drilling her ass._

 _It wasn't very long until she used to Ash's movements and started to moan in pleasure due to their efforts. Ash noticed she was already enjoying his pounding, so he decided to increase his pace, moving his hips more swiftly and harshly. Serena responded in more frantic moans, as she jerked her fingers inside her pussy, craving for even stronger sensations. Her mind was cloudy and she already felt like she was on autopilot. He was roughing her up like she was the last whore in the world and she still loved it!_

 _The pleasure was building up gradually but surely and soon the girl knew she'll reach her swift release. So she dared to scream what she wanted:_

" _Please, master! Faster!" she begged in heat, but much to her frustration nothing has changed._

" _Enjoying yourself?" he said to her as he kept thrusting._

" _Yes, master! Please!" Serena tried begging him once again. To her dismay, he pulled the leash, making her bow backwards and rendering her unable to touch herself anymore. He bend over, so that his lips were closer to her ear._

" _Oh really? You weren't that eager about it before," he teased her and she responded only in heavy breathing, whimper and moans. "Surely, your ass must grown to love this, isn't that right?" Ash added and it took a while until she found her words to respond._

" _Yes, master! I love it!" she said in heat, red all over her face. "I love your cock, Master!" she corrected herself and Ash nodded, complying with her wishes and moving even more faster and more fiercely. He himself was moaning, since the thickness of her asshole clenched his dick nicely... He forcibly jerked his fingers into her pussy, making her squeal loudly. Her fulfillment was approaching and it was happening very swiftly. Ash's dick penetrating her ass, together with his fingers moving inside of her made her go over the edge before she even noticed..._

 _Her body tensed as she screamed loudly in heat, her body shivered while Ash was still pounding her. She breathed heavily as her body began to relax… and Ash slowed down on his movements._

" _You're such a bad girl! Daring to cum before your master..." he summed her up._

" _S- sorry, master!" she said weakly, but felt no smack on her ass or anything like that in response. Instead, Ash decided to pull his dick out of her sore ass._

" _Get over here and on your knees," he said to her harshly, standing up and pulling her leash. She complied and ended up kneeling before him and waiting, looking at him stroking his dick just before her face. "Open your mouth," he commanded and she did just that, waiting with her tongue pulled out like any good slut should. Ash kept jerking his cock and finally he exploded with a groan, sending layers of cum on Serena's face, tongue and inside her mouth. The girl started to lick her lips after he was done. She picked up traces of semen from her face with her fingers to taste them and continued doing so until her face was spotless. She then looked at Ash, who traced her hair in content. They traded smiles._

" _You're such a good girl..." he said as he knelt down in front of her and started unstrapping her collar, while give her short kiss on the forehead. And she couldn't wait until the next time they play..._

* * *

Serena berated herself for being wrong about it... No, she wasn't really wet before… she was now! The entire scenario was very dirty, far from her recent dream or the previous scenario she imagined! Granted, the previous one was originally improvised with an intend to get her mind out of the gutter, but it obviously failed at its one job… But now, she had no excuses!

She was now fidgeting in her seat, her thighs rubbing against each other… What the hell was happening to her? Why would she think it was a good idea to start fantasizing about Ash Ketchum and his dick in a situation like this?! She should definitely stop thinking about it, get a grip and focus on something else…

But she had to admit to herself… the very notion of kneeling before him and giving him a blowjob was very exciting to her… The notion of her having control over his pleasure via her lips, hands and tongue, while still appearing as submissive to him… That was interesting display of power over a man… because his power would be nothing but a facade, while she could make him go crazy from pleasure...

She shook her head, yet again berating herself for letting her thoughts travel in that direction, but deep down she knew these were futile… Decent part of the Kalos Queen was certainly losing a battle against her horny side.

Of course, she had no idea how would it be to have Ash's dick in her mouth, but – hopefully, if she will reach her goal and start a relationship with him – at some point she will be more than willing to try it. On similar note, she had no idea how semen tasted like, but she would still try to have a taste one day. Realistically, it could come out as an accident, given how curious she was about sucking Ash off...

As for anal sex, she had no idea how she felt about the whole thing, hearing multiple, often contradictory things about it… But the actual reason she thought up about it was because in her mind, it perfectly fitted a very rough sex… And while she was certain she would like to have a loving, gentle affair, especially at her first time, it wasn't too far-fetched to think they would try new things as relationship continued…

At this point she should criticize herself for thinking so much ahead in regard of her and Ash – after all, they were not in relationship – but she didn't care about that detail at this point. No one can punish her for her dreams, nor for her imagination. If punishing for imagination was a thing, then Serena would be sure most of the people would be guilty as hell. Naturally, she was also very guilty in this regard.

Let's face it, one of her fantasies involved Ash sneaking into hostel room she shared with Shauna at the time… It was night, and he woke Serena up, by covering her mouth with his hand, and whispering to her exactly what he wanted to do to her… This lead to stealth sex, both of them making sure to not wake up her roommate…

Or this other scenario, in which Serena competed with several of Ash's former traveling companions and classmates, the winner would take him all for herself and the losers would be forced to give up on him. Naturally, Serena imagined herself winning in that scenario and the competition was all about which girl was better at giving head… That was however a scenario she obviously preferred to remain as fantasy, since she was sure she wouldn't take a sight of seeing his dick inside other girl's mouth very well...

She shook her head in disbelief. She had feeling for Ash Ketchum for a long time, yet for most part she wanted just a relationship, to love him and be loved by him in return. Naughty thoughts were appearing in her head, true, but rather rarely… Until some time, that is. And Serena exactly knew since when.

The hen party. And the damn porn movie. And fucking Miette, who not only forced her to stay and watch it with everyone here ("Don't be a spoilsport!") but also asking her whether she imagined her and Ash doing exactly that.

And yes Miette, you damned woman, yes. She did. Especially AFTER seeing the damn movie. She remembered touching herself at night to quite similar fantasy…

* * *

 _It was a hot and sultry morning._

 _Serena alongside with Ash and few of their friends were on a camp trip, somewhere in the woods. Everyone but her were out to do some exercises, while she stayed in her tent on her mattress, feeling it was too hot for her to bother. And it was still early to her, considering she was rather heavy-sleeper…_

 _And that dream she had last night…_

 _She sighed. She didn't know what it was, but during this trip, she looked at Ash in different way. She was crushing on him for a long time, sure, but usually she was content with it and with just being around him. But something awakened inside of her, something that made her feel restless. Was it the way he smiled at her, while they were traveling? Was that because she could take a good look at him shirtless yesterday while they were swimming at the lake? She didn't know. But the strange feeling kept bothering her and she knew it required addressing. Even thought up until now she hasn't been lusting on him before, she knew exactly what she needed to do to relieve the pesky feeling._

 _Luckily, everyone left to do some exercises, probably jogging, so nobody would bother her right now…_

 _With that in mind, she turned on her back and let her mind wonder around him. As her mind was wondering, her hand has also started its journey, as it headed in the direction of her panties. Can anyone blame her for her current state of clothing? It was hot, sleeping in her tent in underwear was not a big deal… Regardless, her hand reached it's destination and rubbed the area of an interest. Serena gasped, letting her fingers do their job as her other hand was already traveling all over her own body…Even thought she was alone, she did her best to contain her moans, as she was rubbing her clit and massaging her own breasts through her bra… And even though she tried her best, she couldn't help but moaning when her fingers entered her pussy._

 _She was none the wiser, but she wasn't alone. There was someone in the camp, someone absent-minded enough to forget his bottle of water before going for a jogg in a hot day. So, he came back, not expecting what he would see… or rather hear. Ash Ketchum's blood rushed to more then just his cheeks, when he heard a moan coming from Serena's tent. His shock was rather short lived, however, as he choose to approach her tent, trying to be as quiet as it was possible in the process. Then he heard her moan again._

 _Yes, she definitely was touching herself, he thought, as he was standing next to her tent. Serena's eyes was closed, so she couldn't see him approaching, and her mind was in entirely different place at the moment, so she wasn't aware of her surroundings. And while she continued her self-pleasure, Ash decided it would be better to just leave her right now, despite the temptation to stay and despite his boner creating bulge in his shorts… He was hell-bent at doing that and dealing with his pesky problem on his own somewhere else, before he heard something special._

 _She moaned his name, changing everything._

 _Serena was already in heat, lost in her actions and working over herself the best she could. Her hands slipping under her bra to directly message her skin, her fingers touching her most sensitive spot… In her arousal she couldn't hear nor feel a certain someone crawling into her tent. Not until that certain someone cleared his throat and spoke to her._

" _Can I join?" Ash asked soundly and the girl looked at him as if she had heard the ghost, an expression of pure shock on her face, mixed with a dark blush. That was before she squealed loudly._

" _W- what are you doing here?!" she said in panic, obviously halting her actions and covering her panties and bra instead._

" _It seems like you are having fun so I want to join!" he said to her, scanning every inch of her body, his action made her cover more._

" _N- No! Go away!" she objected, but her voice was weak and not very convincing._

" _Oh, don't be like that!" Ash said, grinning. "I heard you calling me just a moment ago!" he added, and the girl's face became even more red, indicating such a feat was indeed possible. Serena felt out of words, as indeed, it was true. She moaned his name, she betrayed herself to him. And now, he's here and he knows._

 _And he wants to join her! That pretty much translates to 'he wants to fuck with her'!_

 _She told him to go away, but is that what she truly wanted? No. She knew exactly now, why she was restless and that her crush wasn't just a minor thing anymore, if current situation is of any indication to that. She wanted him to stay, but she couldn't find right words. And so, she looked down._

" _Easy, Serena," he said to her, as he was approaching her. "Let's have some good time..." he whispered to her, making her look at him again. Their gaze meet and Serena waited, seeing his possessive gaze as he was closing the distance. Then, their lips met..._

Yeah, that amount of relationship building is porn-level, indeed, Serena thought…

 _They were making out right now, their tongues wrestling against each other and Serena was moaning… Ash's hands were exploring her mostly bare body, when the girl's hands were tracing his well-shaped arms. Both young adults pulled back, enabling Serena to get his t-shirt off and reveal his chest and stomach. She smiled at him and gave him a gentle shove, wanting him to lie down on her mattress. She got on top of him and started placing kisses all over his chest, getting lower to his stomach and then lower still…_

 _As if the writer wanted to subvert someone's expectations, she didn't take off his shorts alongside with his underwear and she didn't start sucking off his impatient dick. Instead, they merely changed places and it was Ash's time to caress her body with his lips and tongue. He gained access to her breasts by nearly ripping her bra and then begun placing kisses on her body, tracing her arms, neck, waist… touching, kissing and licking her beautiful breasts and teasing her nipples, making her moan and beg for more in very vocal fashion…_

 _Then they ended up making out in sitting position, Serena on his lap once again as their hands were now happily wandering over each other's naked skin. They were both gasping, groaning and moaning and the real party hasn't started as of yet… Both of them were being constantly reminded of this fact, by Ash's still contained dick was rubbing against Serena's panties. The boy embraced her and pulled her upwards to gain better access to her breasts with his mouth and she threw her head backwards, moaning and gasping with glee. They were sweating from heat and arousal._

 _Eventually, Ash's tongue stopped teasing her erect nipples and then their gazes met. It only seemed natural for them kiss and they did so, slowly and gently. They pulled out and nodded to each other in understanding – they must take the fun to the next level… They lend each other hand in getting rid of their useless underwear and they took some time to admire each other's bodies. Ash's heart skipped a beat, as he looked at her licking her lips while she was watching his dick. Serena approached him and once again gave him a small shove, making him lie again. He gulped, expecting to feel her fingers around his shaft, followed by warmth and wetness of her mouth. He wasn't wrong, but he wasn't quite correct either._

 _He did guessed the first part, as he definitely could feel her fingers around the base of his dick. What he didn't predict was her wet clit presented right in front of his face… Ash smirked… he was all for some 69-ing right now. The girl started moving her hands and he gasped heavily, her fingers felt totally different than his own… Ash decided to strike back and immediately brought his mouth to her pussy, assaulting it with his tongue, making the girl squeal at the sudden contact. If she asked him to slow down, he didn't heard it and continued moving his tongue over her clit, his hands on her ass… The girl was moaning in pleasure until she felt a light slap on her butt, making her yelp and reminding her to get to stop being selfish and get back to work..._

 _Soon after, Ash felt her mouth claiming his dick as her moans became muffed. She started to move her head and tongue in steady pace, while massaging his balls with her hand...He felt like in heaven and did all he could so that she could feel the same… Even if he was selfish, the look before him and her scent was too inviting to ignore… Even if she was currently muffed by his cock, his tongue and fingers were enough to make her loud..._

 _Eventually, as if on instinct, both of them halted their ministration, wanting to complete their act in other way. Serena lied on her side, allowing her long-time crush to get behind her and raise one of her legs, enabling him access to her moist and waiting pussy… Ash didn't waste any time, shoving his prick inside and immediately starting moving his hips, making her moan loudly. He continued pushing his member in and out of her, as he got to her as close as possible, embracing her, grabbing and massaging her breasts and kissing her neck, hearing her frantic moans…Serena felt his hands directing her chin towards him, and then she joined her lips with him, the girl's moans were once again muted as their tongues were moving against each others._

 _His cock thrusting inside of her pussy, his hands massaging her body, his lips pleasing and teasing her… Eventually, all of Ash's efforts culminated in Serena's fulfillment, her orgasm was strong and loud, shaking her body to the very core, as her pussy clenched firmly on his dick… Ash knew his own orgasm was very near. Finally, he feel himself unleashing his load, he pulled himself out of her warm hole and sending his cum flying, landing on her ass and thighs… Still, he did so quite late, as some of his spunk was still dripping from her pussy.  
_

 _Their gaze meet once again as they were still heavily breathing in the afterglow. They moved towards each other, sharing a soft, gentle and caring, yet long kiss. As lost in the moment as they were, they couldn't notice something. They couldn't notice their friends being nearby, seeing what the body shapes in the tent were doing and recording it all on the camera, receiving some quality blackmail material…_

* * *

Ah! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Why the hell did she re-imagined the goddamn video?!

Especially since, if what she heard on the hen party was correct, that video had a sequel, in which the recording was later used against the girl, to make her fuck with the other guy… No! She didn't want to insert herself in that scenario. Right now the fact she was sitting on her seat in public plane, while her panties were utterly drenched in her arousal was due to Ash Ketchum. And no one else!

She has a problem, she thought, looking down at her palm clenching the fabric of her skirt. She wasn't just slightly wet down there. Her panties were completely damp and she definitely was aroused to the point of wanting to touch herself down there! She looked around frantically and swiftly made her decision.

She couldn't take this anymore. She couldn't imagine herself welcoming Ash Ketchum with her pussy acting like small waterfall. She definitely needed to do something about this. She was well aware, what. And planes did have a restroom, after all…

With that in mind, Serena stood up from her seat and headed out towards the restroom, not caring whether someone is looking at her or not.

* * *

Serena made sure she locked the door behind her and directed herself towards the mirror. The room was quite tight, but then again she didn't need much space… Now she'll need to think about scenario and relieve herself… Her hand was already traveling under her skirt in the direction of her panties, as the girl looked at her reflection in the mirror. Yes, that scenario would do, she thought. She'll just adjust the situation from not so long ago…

 _Serena was looking at her exhausted but also excited and happy face reflected in the mirror. She was currently in her changing room, shortly after the ending ceremony of the showcase. A master-class showcase, nonetheless. Serena has just earned the title of the Kalos Queen, and after a fierce competition, ceremony, congratulations and photo shoot, she was finally left on her own, enabling her to fully absorb what she just accomplished. She finally managed to reach her goal and defeat Aria, the former Kalos Queen fair and square! Her training abroad really paid off! She was so very happy!_

 _Can anything make it better?_

 _The most recent Kalos Queen heard knocking into door of her changing room. Who could it be? Ah, why does she even bother. She's tired and in need of a well-deserved rest!_

" _Sorry, I'm busy!" she said swiftly, hoping it would be enough._

" _It's me, Serena!" the voice behind the door made her perk up immediately. It was Ash! There is something that could make her even happier right now, after all!_

" _You can enter!" she said with glee, and the door opened and Ash Ketchum came in, sending her warm smile in her direction. She returned the smile, as he closed the door and approached her._

" _Congratulations!" he said to her in enthusiasm. "You did it! It was wonderful!" he praised her, giving her a hug._

" _Thank you! I'm so happy!" she embraced his back, tears of joy threatening to spill out. Ash noticed that and moved his hands towards her face, cupping her cheek and wiping the tear with his thumb._

" _I think you deserved a reward..." he whispered to her in affection, closing his eyes as the distance between their lips was decreasing. The Kalos Queen closed her eyes at well, waiting and finally receiving her prize. Her already fast-beating heart started working like crazy as new wave of happiness reached the girl. His lips were moving over hers in very gentle manner, as he was cupping her cheek and embracing her closer. She purred in contentment..._

She was slowly teasing herself through her panties, closing her eyes and immersing herself in the scenario…

… _Ash finally pulled away and his gaze met Serena's. Both of them wore a warm smiles on their faces, as their eyes were sparking. The Kalos Queen shortened the distance, letting her head rest on his shoulder._

" _It was so nice..." she said in serene voice._

" _It was..." Ash agreed while stroking her hair. "But it can get even nicer..." he whispered into her ear, making her perk up._

" _Meaning…?" she asked curiously._

" _How about a quickie, sweetie?" he asked her with a smirk, and she blushed fiercely in return._

Serena's fingers slipped inside her panties and the girl clenched her teeth, being adamant on not letting out a single sound…

" _Q- Quickie? Right here? Right now?" she questioned, receiving only his nod in response, followed by one his hands traveling down from her back and reaching its ways under her skirt to grab her tight ass… Her flush intensified._

" _Shouldn't we wait for it until we get home…?" she questioned weakly, trembling, although not with fear._

" _Nah..." was his answer, his second hand joined the first in massaging her butt. He brought her closer, so that she could feel the bulge in his pants. "You're looking too cute in those clothes… I want you right now!" he said to her, she could feel the lust in his gaze._

" _B- but..." Serena hesitated, although she couldn't lie to herself. She was already melting. Ash Ketchum just had that effect on her. "What if someone walk on us? You didn't lock the door!"_

" _We should hurry then!" he responded. "Unless you want Miette to join us for a threesome..." at this, the girl shook her head frantically. But Ash hasn't finished yet "Forget about Miette, then..." his lips got closer to her ear. "Maybe we should invite Aria to join us…?" he questioned her with a smirk, accurately predicting the effect of his words._

" _Oh no, mister Ketchum!" Serena protested harshly. She knew he was playing her, but it was working nonetheless. "You are mine, and mine alone!" she said, with one hand holding his shoulder, threatening his with her index finger. "And now I'll make you forget about her, Miette or any other skank! You hear me?!" the girl questioned him, grabbing his hand and directing him towards the dressing table._

Serena was teasing her pussy directly, but the panties were kinda in the way… She needed them off…

 _They were making out, standing before the mirror. The Kalos Queen was embracing him tightly, as his hand was already under her skirt and in her skimpy panties, his fingers already busy massaging her clit. Losing herself in sensation, Serena uttered…_

… a quiet moan. She froze in place, realizing where she was… She needed to be silent! Her panties were already on the floor, and her fingers were stroking her wet folds. She turned in the direction of the mirror, placing her palm over her mouth, hoping to mute whatever sound will threaten to come out…

… _She was already bend over on the dressing table, looking directly into mirror. Her man was now busy with her panties, taking them down. With her skirt lifted up, he now had an excellent view of her ass and more importantly, her horny pussy. He took a moment to grope her buttocks, before his fingers traced her clit. She yelped, but swiftly covered her mouth with her palm, looking back. He send her a naughty glare before inserting two of his fingers inside her wet tightness and started moving inside of her. She closed her eyes, enduring the urge to yelp and moan..._

… Her fingers were moving inside of her as she worked over her pussy, hitting all the best spots she knew… it wasn't the first time… After all, she fingered herself to thoughts of Ash Ketchum before… She wanted to moan freely, but alas, circumstances were against her…

… _Ketchum finally finished her ministration and Serena took a few heavy breaths, before bracing herself to what comes next… She could see it in the mirror, movement of his hands, reaching the area of his groin, she could hear him unzipping his fly… She was so excited, she was trembling in anticipation… Also, the anxiety that someone could walk in on them only multiplied her excitement…_

 _But she was getting impatient. Ash resumed groping her ass, and she looked back at him in dismay_

" _Hurry up! Do it!" she told him through her teeth, making him look at her. "Hurry, before anyone...-" she was cut off when he all but showed his prick into her pussy harshly, making her squeal loudly. She send him a look full of reproach, and he responded with a chuckle. He did that on purpose! Before she could berate him for it, he started to move his hips and pound her hard, making her cover her mouth once again in attempt to muffle her moans…_

The movement of her fingers become faster, more frantic and even more desperate...

 _Ash's thrusts grew only stronger and faster as he was breathing heavily, relishing himself in Serena's tightness. The Kalos queen herself did her best to contain her moans, but not utterly succeeding. Could anyone blame her? His dick felt so good, and her own pussy clenched it so perfectly, as if they owners well always meant for each other. Even if it would finally break her and make her scream, she wanted him to go even faster and harsher… they needed to finish before anyone walks on them… But then, she suddenly felt his dick leaving her pussy. She groaned with frustration, looking back at him_

 _"What are you doing?!" she hissed at him. "Get back in there! Hurry!" she said in panic, but he didn't comply. Instead he suddenly grabbed her, making her yelp in the progress and in no time, her back..._

 _._..back hit the wall, as she could feel her trembling legs starting to betray her slowly… Just a bit longer till her sweet release... _  
_

She was being lifted by him, her back pushing against the wall, as he was holding her legs. One of her hands was on his older, while she used the other to cover her mouth just in time, right before his dick invaded her pussy once again. She uttered muffed yelp and Ash started to move inside of her once again. Their gaze met and the pokemon trainer decided to increase his pace, relishing in all the look in her eyes was telling him. Excitement, love, pleasure and anxiety... anxiety that someone might catch them in the act, especially since the door were right next to them...

Clenching his teeth to prevent himself from groaning, Ash put more force behind his thrusts, sending Serena into madness as she was barely able to control herself… Especially since she felt she was steadily reaching the point of no return… It was just moments away… He was the same way, if his throbbing dick and the way he breathe was of any indication… She just needed a little longer, feeling his dick ravishing her pussy, her back scraping against wall, her breasts bouncing to his thrusts, her hand over her mouth… And then…

...She came, shutting her eyes and uttering a long, albeit heavily muffled moan, still not stopping fingering herself during entire duration of her orgasm. Eventually the feeling passed, and she found herself heavy breathing, barely able to stand on her legs, with her face inflamed… She took a good of half minute to recover from this state, before recognizing her situations once again. Yes, she released the pressure. Hopefully, no one heard her… And yes, she'll probably be okay for the rest of her trip now… But first she'll need to clean after herself…

She didn't ever remember squirting that much…

* * *

It was hell of a trip… It was uncomfortable, but finally she arrived in Kanto. Serena was glad to finally leave the damned plane. She walked down the stairs, looking around… And when she reached the bottom of the stairs, she could confirm it. No Ash Ketchum in sight.

Well, she expected that to be the case. The reality was not like her dream at all. Not to worry, she made an appointment in one particular place, so there's nothing to be worried about. She entered the airport's main building, got her luggage checked and finally she was able to went to the city… And now, she'll need to ask someone about Scissor Street…

"Hey, Serena!" the girl in question perked up, hearing the familiar voice yelling her name. Could it be? "I've decided to wait for you here!" she looked at the direction of the voice, and sure enough. It was Ash Ketchum. And mere sight of him was enough for her heart to go crazy. Ash approached her swiftly and she swallowed. Be brave, girl!

"Hi!" she greeted him with a smile. "Long time no see!" she added, before he embraced her, making her tense for a brief moment, but she soon relaxed, returning the hug. A friendly type of hug. After it ended, both of them congratulated each other for their recent achievements (but this time, they didn't do it at the same moment) and exchanged some trivia. But for Serena it was too quiet. It was almost as if…

"Ash..." she said uncertainly, making him rise his brow. "Where… is your pikachu?" she asked, her heart beating like crazy, while her brain was criticizing the very idea of the scenario she had in mind.

"Oh, that..." he said, scratching the back of his head. "He's still in Pallet Town. You watched the match, right?" he asked her and she nodded in response. "He used most of its electricity and it needed rest. And since the Team Rocket will be most likely after me, he is safe right there," he said and Serena nodded. It made sense. Oh well, no need to overthink it…

Soon after, they were already traveling through Celadon City, exchanging trivia, catching up and overall having good time in each other's company. Serena wondered whether he could notice the sparks in her eyes, as she was sure they were there.

Both of them finally reached they hostel, and to Serena's relief, it was not named Snorlax's Hostel. It didn't even have a restaurant build in, and if you think about it, there was no need for it. While traveling the streets of Celadon City, the Kalos Queen noticed plenty of place to eat nearby.

They went to the reception, paid for the room, received the keys and went upstairs to the room 34 where they were staying, the bellboy accompanied them and took care of their luggage. They have finally arrived before the right door and Ash opened it.

"Ladies first" he said to Serena with a smile and she couldn't help but smile back. She accepted the offer, entering the room, Ash and the bellboy after her. "Thank you for your help!" he said to the service, and the man nodded. "Anyways, Serena, how-..." Ash started his question, but bit himself in the tongue. Serena was looking at the bed.

As in, one queen-sized bed. She started trembling. No, this cannot be happening….

"What the heck?" Ash questioned, looking dumbfounded at the same direction as Serena, before turning towards the bellboy. "Excuse me, I ordered a room for two."

"Oh, this is the room for two," the man explained calmly, looking at Ash. "Sir, you ordered a room for two, yes, but you also mentioned a girl being involved and...-"

At this point Serena started to feel lightheaded, feeling the blood rush to her face at alarming rate…

"And…?" the Champion of Kanto insisted.

"And, pardon me, we thought you were a couple..." the man said with a small guilt in his voice, clearly not pleased with the mistake he made. "I would offer to change the rooms, but unfortunately this is the only offer we have left at the moment..."

At this Ash looked at the man blankly, before massaging his chin for a while, then called Serena. No reaction. What the hell? She was just standing there in place… Meanwhile, Serena's mind went crazy. Not only it was similar to the scenario but also Ash didn't deny of them being a couple… She was brought back to reality by Ash's voice. It was hard not to, seeing how he was standing next to her, his face very close to her.

"Hey, Serena… Are you okay with that arrangement?" he questioned her, as she looked at him, her face red as tomato. She took a deep breath and managed to utter one sentence:

"Bye, world..." and at this point, she fainted, collapsing on the floor, making both Ash and the bellboy panic.

"Serena…?! Hey! Serena!" the boy called her, while the bellboy couldn't help but notice one thing...

The girl's face was positively a very happy one...


End file.
